tan solo déjame conocerte
by Isayoi uchiha
Summary: "tan solo deja que amanesca, cuando el sol aparesca, el tiempo pase y me tengas cera, voy a abrazarte hasta que pase la tormenta" -¿que vamos a hacer Sasuke? - -no te preocupes saku... yo los amo- -sabes que nuca te dejare...¿verdad?- -confia... por favor confia en mi...- tomo su mano y la dirigio a su no tan abultado vientre... ambos tan solo se dejaron llevar sin saber lo qu
1. Chapter 1

-¿que vamos a hacer sasuke?- la pregunta fue lanzada por la pelirrosa, su novio, aquel pelinegro que rara vez se inquietaba, ahora, justo en aquel momento se sentía temblar, sintió la delicada piel de su novia al contacto con la suya, suspiro y tomo con firmeza la mano de ella, la miro a los ojos, le sonrió y después tan solo acaricio la mejilla sonrosada y húmeda, sonrió y aquello la reconforto.

"tan solo deja que amanezca, cuando el sol aparezca, el tiempo pase y me tengas cerca... voy a abrazarte hasta que pase la tormenta"

-no te preocupes Saku... yo los amo...- le dijo al momento de que la despedida llego, le beso la frente y le sonrió amplia mente - ... yo... sabes que nunca te dejaría... ¿verdad? - la miro a los ojos, no observo duda, pero si miedo - ... confía .. por favor confía en mi... - ella lo beso es respuesta, fue un beso corto, tan solo el roce, pero llevaba por mensaje todo el amor que ellos se tenían.

-sasuke...- el tenia unidas sus frentes, aquel beso logro tranquilizarlo, pero aquel acto lo relajaba y ciertamente le ayudaba a pensar mejor, ella, ella lo sabia, él la separo un poco, y ella al tener su atención, solo se dejo llevar, tomo la mano de él lenta pero con seguridad la dirigió hasta su vientre, aquel no tan abultado pero que ya mostraba el desarrollo de aquella prueba de amor, él se sintió en shock, nunca hubiera esperado aquello, pero al dirigir su vista al rostro de su amada, se topo con la serenidad en persona, sus hermosos orbes se encontraban cerrados mientras una tierna sonrisa surcaba sus labios, sonrió con aquello mientras cerrabas sus ojos y se dejaba envolver por la serenidad que su novia desprendía.

"parece que hoy de nuevo te despertaste molesta, pasaste la noche llamando, luego llorando porque él no contesta y me duele, vamos no quiero verte triste..."

era su décima llamada a la casa del pelinegro, hacia un mes exactamente que lo vio por ultima vez, se reunieron pues ella cumplía tres meses de embarazo, también recordó el porque no le llamaba al celular...

FLASH BACK

-cuando les conté... -guardo silencio un momento, no quería asustarla, pero tampoco quería mentirle - ... no fue lo que yo esperaba, al menos no de mi padre, se que... que no es la mejor noticia, pero... es su nieto, al menos pudo haber fingido que le alegraba el hecho de ser abuelo...-ella no podía fingir, menos frente a èl, sus lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, al llegar al final de su rostro cayeron hasta chocar en la mano que tenia entrelazada con èl, quien al sentir la humedad y comprobar de donde procedía aquello, se sintió culpable -¡pero sabes! mi mama... mama se puso como loca, ¡esta tan feliz! - soltó su mano y rápido tomo su mochila, busco dentro, cuando por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba, poso su vista de nuevo en ella -¡mira! - ella levanto de nuevo su rostro, empapado en llanto, pero en el momento en que poso su vista en el objeto, la luz regreso a aquellos orbes jade. Aquello era un ropón de bebe, blanco, tan blanco y suave como el algodón de azúcar lo tomo en sus manos y le sonrió amplia mente, a Sasuke le regreso el alma al cuerpo, tan solo eso necesitaba... solo verla sonreír .. verla feliz -Saku...- ella lo observo, incitándolo a hablar -mi padre destoso el celular... ¡pero no te preocupes!, puedes marcarme a la casa, moví un aparato a mi cuarto...-

FIN FLASH BACK

pero al recordar aquello el coraje la inundo, él dijo que atendería sus llamadas, pero en estas cuatro semanas ni una sola vez lo hizo...

justo hoy cumplía cuatro meses y él... él aun no aparecía...

después del coraje fue la tristeza y la soledad lo que llego, y por fin lloro, lloro todo lo que quiso lloro hasta donde sus ojos le permitieron, el sueño la inundo profundamente...

aquel miedo de que el padre de sus hijos no estuviera a su lado, al lado de aquel ser inocente que no pidió venir, pero que fue engendrado con amor... era aquel miedo el que la inundaba desde el día en que se entero de que seria madre, temía a la reacción de el, pero ahora temía por no saber que era lo que en verdad quería el...

- ¡mama me marcho que se me hace tarde! - grito la pelirrosa al llegar a la puerta de salida, al cerrarla tras de si, suspiro, sus piernas flaquearon, pero aun así no cayo, no mas...

-¡sakura-chan! - levanto la vista para observar al mejor amigo de él sonrió sin ganas, el rubio de ojos azules la volvió a llamar para que se apresurara.

"yo siento un poco de hambre y tu desde ayer no comiste, ya veras quizás hoy por la tarde te llama y tendrá una buena razón del por que no te llama hace un par de semanas"

el ruido se escucho en todo el lugar, la pelirrosa se sonrojo violentamente, delatando el hecho de no haber desayunado, aun a eso había que sumarle que tampoco quiso cenar la noche anterior... observo con detenimiento el tapiz del auto intentando esconder su vergüenza...

"pero vamos sonríe, anda ya no te preocupes, ¿por que no abres la puerta y dejas que mama se ocupe?  
necesitas un abrazo y yo me muero por dártelo, te duele el corazón el mio puedes quedártelo..."

-he frentona- su amiga la observo al detenerse en un semáforo ella poso su vista en la rubia para demostrarle que tenia toda su atención - ¿desayunaste? - se volvió a sonrojar y aparto la vista -¿por que lo haces?... ¿acaso no lo quieres?... - ante eso no tenia respuesta, sabia que lo quería .. pero... hacia un mes, un maldito mes. sus ojos se tornaron tristes y sin brillo, observo el paisaje atravez del vidrio, divago en sus pensamientos, hasta que la rubia frente al volante volvió a llamarla - si no lo quieres, puedes regalármelo .. -Sakura corto las palabras de su amiga con un suspiro, la rubia quito la mirada del camino y soltó el volante para poder abrazar a su amiga, quien empezaba a sollozar.

-¡INO! - la voz de Naruto resonó en todo el auto, mientras el rubio tomaba el volante desde el asiento trasero - ¿que diablos te pasa? - seguía recriminándole a su hermana, la cual ni se inmuto...

-ya cállate Naruto... ¿no vez que esto es importante? -decía la rubia mientras acariciaba el lacio cabello de su amiga.

"fuera de la habitación ahí un mundo, ahí que vivirlo, que lindo luce el sol ¿me acompañas a sentirlo?"

-claro que lo se... pero es que acaso tu no vez que esto es de vida o muerte... - la rubia soltó a su amiga y se centro en el camino - sakura-chan... - ella lo observo incitándolo a que continuara - no quería meterme, mas por que el teme es mi mejor amigo, pero... - suspiro para si y después se acomodo en el asiento se revolvió el pelo intentando relajarce - hace mucho que no se de él .. no se que diablos le paso y sus padres no quieren verme u oírme .. yo mas bien creería que... ellos lo alejaron de ti... y aunque no fuese asì... debes cuidarte, por ti y por ese bebe... que ya es parte de la vida de todos y un ca-chito de ti - ella sonrió ante aquellas palabras, se limpio las lagrimas y acaricio su abultado vientre - toma... - ella giro su rostro de nuevo hacia el rubio, quien le extendió su almuerzo, ella dudo, pero al final lo tomo, saco la tapa de aquella cajita, tomo los palillos y se comió el contenido, saciando el apetito que estaba reprimiendo.

"por que si tu no as sentido, yo siento lo que tu sientes, y aunque no sea tan fuerte yo estaré contigo siempre... "

se encontraba la pelirrosa con la rubia en la cafetería ambas comían mientras la rubia degustaba una ensalada la pelirrosa comía con ansias un paste-lito de chocolate y un capuchino.

-ese bebe debe esta muy contento - sakura levanto la vista, tenia una mirada intrigante, no comprendía aquellas palabras y su amiga lo noto - es que empiezas a consentirlo... - señalo lo que degustaba la chica...

-aa... eso creo... - la rubia sonrió, sakura se encontraba acariciando su barriguita.

-¿sabes que? - pregunto Ino.

-¿que? - respondio con simpleza la pelirrosa.

- no debes ponerte triste... el bebe siente todo lo que tu sientes y si estas triste el se pondrá triste, así que se feliz... no solo por el, también por ti...-dictamino su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

-bien Saku te dejo... tengo clase de administración - rubia tomo otra dirección, sakura camino despacio, sin preocupaciones, al llegar al taller de dibujo dudo en entrar, sabia que no había problema con el profesor, puesto que Kakashi nunca llegaba temprano, pero en verdad dudaba en entrar, faltar un mes fue mucho, en ese mes muchas cosas cambiaron, Sasuke desapareció, su vientre creció y técnicamente todos ya sabían de que estaba embarazada de sasuke y que él... él se había marchado dejándola.  
"caminaremos juntos, yo tu impulso tu mi abrigo y cuando te sientas sola recuerda que voy contigo"  
entonces recordó por que decidió salir... salir de aquel encierro, de aquella tristeza y soledad en que se encontraba... realmente se quería alejar...  
FLASH BACK  
-saku hija... debes salir, tus amigo están preocupados por ti y por el bebe, tienes que comer e ir al doctor...- ella simplemente se negaba a contestar, tenia en sus manos aquello que Sasuke le había llevado, aquel hermoso regalo de parte de su madre, lo estrecho contra su pecho.  
"y parece que esta noche otra vez no dormiremos, me aburre estar así, todo el día duermes, casi ni nos vemos, también ni me acaricias, ya ni me platicas nada, si yo no te hecho nada por que estas tan enojada..."  
-¡no quiero!... solo vallance... déjenme... igual que él... - lo ultimo solo fue un susurro al viento, quería estar sola, dormir, desaparecer... o al menos imaginar que solo se trataba de un sueño... y que al despertar él estaria ahì, con ella, como antes, felices... y juntos, solo los dos.  
"déjame ser otro corazon latiendo, entiendo que no sera facil pero tambien yo se que si tu quieres los dos podemos ser uno solo para todo el camino que ahì por recorrer..."  
-Sakura hija... - escucho la voz de su padre... aquel que en un principio se enojo y demostro descepcion... ahora no era mas que un padre preocupado, que rogaba por el bien de su unica hija - ... por favor... solo te haces daño y al bebe tambien, debes comer por el bien de ambos, debes ver a tus amigos, por ellos y por ti... debes seguir Saku, debes regresar a la escuela, porque el dia de mañana... - su padre guardo silencio, odiaba lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar - mientras esperes al Uchiha, tu seras el unico sustento de tu bebe... tienes que ser el mejor ejemplo... anda mi vida, sal por favor - aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente todo el fin de semana... y por ellas es que se encontraba ahì.  
tenia que hacerlo, por èl, por ella... por ambos...  
FIN FLASH BACK  
tomo la perilla, se adentro en el salon, al hacerlo no obserbo a nadie en especial, solo camino en silencion hasta su lugar, la tencion era densa, tanto que la pelirrosa sentia que podia cortarla con un cuchillo, igual que a la mantequilla, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por la puerta entro aquel profesor.  
-buenos dias - saludo alegremente el profesor, paso su mirada por todo el alumnado hasta topar con aquella cara - oh Sakura... que bueno es tenerte por aqui - aquello la animo mucho, el profesor Kakashi corto el cable correcto, la tencion desaparecio.

FLASH BACK  
-oh vamos Sakura-chan... es muy lindo ir al mirador y aun mas acampar ahì - fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio, tenia una semana que los hermanos Uzumaki la sacaban a todos lados, a comidas, cenas, reuniones familiares e incluso a pasear por el parque.  
FIN FLASH BACK  
"dejame ver el sol cuando amanece, la luna cuando cae y las estrellas se aparecen... parece, que aun sin verte mi amor es tan fuerte, yo soy de ti dejame conocerte"  
se encontraba ahì, acostada sobre una manta, junto a la fogata, observando las estrellas, poso su mano en su vientre, penso en èl, en cuando ella lo llevase a ver las estrellas de esa manera. no pudo evitar imaginar a sasuke a su lado, pero sabia que aquello ahora no era posible... se durmio con aquella imagen en su mente, deseaba tanto que aquello se cumpliera.  
CINCO MESES.  
su vientre lo decia... Naruto e Ino se habian empecinado en hacer un video, lo empezaron cuando se enteraron de que esperaba un bebe. Las primeras imagenes eran las de una pareja feliz, Sasuke salia en las primeras tomas del video, pero ahora, ahora solo era un recuerdo de lo que algun dia pudo ser.  
despues de la grabacion Ino acompaño a Sakura con su tia, la cual cabe destacar era la directora del hospital Konoha, hoy le tocaba chequeo a la joven mama. uno jamas sabe lo que el destino tiene deparado, es tan cambiante...  
que jamas debes esperar nada...  
por que puede que no recivas aquello que esperasy deseas...  
"acariciame, siempre hablame, quiereme ademas amame... piensalo dos veces y con un suspiro salvame, por que tu eres mi angel, mi cielo, mis alas, mi compañia en las buenas vendicion en las malas..."  
Sakura esperaba su turno, Ino quien se empezo a aburrir y de paso a desesperar, opto por ir a la cafeteria, por lo que fuece, solo queria despejar todo aquel aburrimiento, todo eso dejando sola a la pelirrosa la cual cabe destacar estaba sumida entre sus pensamientos.  
-¿Sakura? - salio de su ensoñacion para posar su jade mirada en el pelinegro frente a ella, por un momento penso estar soñando, pero despues callo en cuenta de que solo podia centrarce en la realidad, era èl, parecido exageradamente parecido a Sasuke, solo se trataba de Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke.  
-¿Itachi? - sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos por la sorpresa -¿cuando?... ¿como?... ¿que?... - su mente se encontraba aturdida, no podia formular ninguna pregunta cuerda.  
-jaja... tengo dos dias en el pueblo, de hecho buscandote... ¿como? pues en realidad ni yo lo se... y creo que ya dije que ago aqui... pero - dirigio su mirada hasta el abultado vientre de la pelirrosa - am... ¿que haces tu aqui? - tomo asiento al lado de ella -¿puedo?- tenia la mano levemente arriba y un poco encaminada al vientre de ella.  
-claro...- observo como la mano del muchacho se posaba ahì, ambos sintieron como algo dentro de ella se movia, era su bebe, a su mente vino la idea de como se pondria al contacto de sasuke, y no dudo que se pondria feliz tal como ahora - tengo chequeo, un ultrasonido y recomendaciones, solo eso, no es nada...- el pelinegro corto las palabras de ella para decir lo que sabia.  
-es de sasuke ¿verdad? - ella no levanto la mirada, se mantubo quieta.  
-si, supongo... que èl te lo comento en algun momento ¿no? - espero la respuesta.  
-si cuando se entero, yo fui el primero en enterarme... o almenos al primero al que èl se lo dijo, estaba tan feliz, emocionado en verdad... - se curvo una sonriza en los labios de aquel chico, retiro su mano y mantubo un semblante feliz - aun cuando...-  
"yo no me hablas de èl, parece que no tienes ganas, pero quizas mañana que se acaba la semana, se acaba tu tristeza, yo rezo si tu rezas... todo va bien no confundas tu cabeza..."  
-Itachi si no te molesta ¿crees que podriamos hablar de esto en otro momento? - èl volvio a sonreir mientras asentia -y... ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo?-  
-el necesario, he venido aquì a algo, cumplire con mi mision- le sonrio mas ampliamente, con aquello no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, quien le dedicaba esas sonrisas solo a ella...  
-¡Haruno! - ambos posaron su mirada en una rubia de ojos miel, quien se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta, traia una bata blanca sobre su ropa y su pelo sugetado en dos coletas bajas - anda que no tengo todo el dia... - se giro sobre si y entro al consultorio.  
-sakura... ¿crees que yo pueda? - señalaba el consultorio.  
-claro, es tu sobrino ¿no?...- ambos entraron al consultorio, el pelinegro feliz, nunca pensó que el descubrir una mentira lo podía hacer tan feliz, ahora solo algo rondaba su mente, ¿por que les tendrían que mentir?... la respuesta era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke, era a el al que querían alejar de la pelirrosa y lastimosamente lo lograron, pero ahora de él dependía que aquello cambiase.  
al final del ultrasonido, mientras la doctora escribía la receta, el pelinegro no podía dejar de observar aquella foto y el CD en sus manos.  
"sasuke estará muy feliz"


End file.
